What if Juvia Die?
by Celine-nee-sama
Summary: Kalau Juvia mati bagaimana apahkah Guild akan peduli? Take place after Naval battle./Gruvia.
1. Chapter 1

Fairy Tail bukan punya saya

* * *

Sore ini di Crocus ,duduklah seorang perempuan berambut berambut biru bergelombang panjang yang sedang merenung tentang kejadian hari ini pada pertandingan yang ia ikuti.

"Seharusnya tadi Juvia bisa melakukan nya..."Kata sang perempuan memeluk kakinya yang ia lipat.

"Lucy-san jadi terluka karna perbuatan Juvia..."Perempuan itu mulai mengeluarkan air mata nya.

"Juvia memang betul tidak berguna..."Perempuan itu pun menunduk membiarkan air mata nya jatuh.

"Gray-sama memang sangat mencintai Lucy-san.." Mengingat kejadian saat dia jatuh tak ada yang menangkap sedangkaan saat Lucy jatuh ada Natsu dan Gray yang menangkap Lucy.

"Juvia memang tidak berguna,Juvia ini bodoh..."

"Kenapa Juvia harus hidup?"

Pertanyaan itu terngiang-ngian di kepalanya membiarkan kegelapan melahap dirinya perlahan-lahan membuatnya berpikir 'apahkah Juvia pantas untuk mati?'

"Apahkah Juvia pantas untuk mati?"

"Juvia ini tidak berguna, bodoh,payah,dan sampah..."

"Juvia tidak di inginkan bukan?jadi Juvia memang pantas mati..."Perempuan itu pun pergi ke stasiun kereta api kembali ke magnolia kembali ke rumah nya memulai kehidupan di dalam kematian nya.

.

.

.

.

.

Crocus

Honey Bone

"Jadi hanya akan ada satu tim Master?" Tanya Erza mendengar pengumuman yang baru saja Master umumkan.

"Yap! betul sekali ini karna Raven Tail di diskualifikasi maka Fairy tail tidak boleh mengeluarkan 2 tim sekaligus..." Kata Master menunjukan jempol nya.

"Lalu siapa yang akan bertanding?" Tanya Natsu dengan mata serius, tentu saja ia sangat ingin menghajar orang-orang dari Shaberthoot karna sudah menginjak-injak Fairy Tail dan melukai Lucy.

"Itu aku sudah putuskan yang akan bertanding untuk tim Fairy Tail yang baru adalah Erza,Laxzuz,Gaajel,Gray,dan Natsu!" Kata Master memandang mereka berlima.

"Oh Yeah!" Teriak Natsu loncat-loncat.

Erza,Gaajel,Dan Laxzuz hanya tersenyum lalu Gray?.

Tentu saja Gray memukul Natsu karna menurutnya Natsu sangat berisik.

"Flame Brain kau berisik!" Teriak Gray membuat pria berambut pink itu pun marah.

"Hah apa-apaan kau stripper!" Kata Natsu membalas pukulan Gray membuat kedua orang itu berkelahi.

Tapi...

Perkelahian itu menjadi singkat, karna di akhiri oleh pukulan sang penyihir wanita yang sangat mengagumkan sekaligus menakutkan,sang Titania Erza Scarlet.

"Jangan berkelahi!" Kata Erza melayangkan pukulan tepat di kedua pipi Natsu dan Gray.

"Maaf Erza..."Kata kedua nya yang sekarang terkapar di lantai.

Sementara semuanya bersenang-senang datang lah wendy yang lansung berbicara pada Master.

"Master!Master" teriak Wendy membuat semua mata tertuju pada nya.

"Ada apa Wendy?" Tanya Master yang lansung di jawab oleh Wendy.

"Juvia-san bilang dia ingin pulang ke Magnolia, ia sakit tapi tidak kuat kalau tinggal di Crocus jadi ia ingin kembai ke Magnolia Master!" Kata Wendy panjang lebar.

"Sakit apa Wendy kalau sakit biar ia di rawat oleh kau dan Porlyusica saja..." kata Master heran.

"Aku juga bilang begitu Master tapi Juvia-san bilang dia takut sama mukanya Porlyusica-san" kata Wendy membuat Master dan yang lain nya tertawa.

"Di mana Juvia sekarang Wendy?" Tanya Master.

"Juvia-san sudah pulang Master dia bilang dia akan mengikuti jalan nya pertandingan besok lewat Lacrima..." Kata Wendy.

"Wah sayang sekali yah..." Kata Mira tiba-tiba Masuk ke dalam pembicaraan nya Master dan Wendy.

"Halo Wendy,kau bertemu Juvia di mana?" Tanya Mira pada Wendy.

"Ah itu saat Juvia-san sudah mau berangkat tadi..."

"Tapi kenapa ia tidak ingin bertemu dengan kita dulu?"Tanya Mira lagi.

"Katanya Juvia-san ia sudah mau terlambat jadi ia tidak ada waktu ia juga bilang maaf tidak minta ijin dulu..." Kata Wendy.

"Oh..." Orang lain mungkin merasa biasa saja tapi di satu sisi yang lain ada seorang pria berambut Raven yang merasa khawatir akan sang wanita Hujan itu.

* * *

Haloha Readers kembali lagi saya dengan cerita Gruvia yang baru :3

Bagaimana bagus ndak...

Kalo bagu jangan lupa Review.

"Tolong hargai jasa author dengan me-Review cerita saya"

Celine-nee-sama


	2. Chapter 2

**Fairy Tail bukan punya saya...**

* * *

**Grand Magic games Hari ke-7**

**"FAIRY TAIL MENANG!"**

**"FAIRY TAIL MENANG MELAWAN SABERTHOOT!"**

**"FAIRY TAIL MENANG GRAND MAGIC GAMES!"**

.

.

.

"Ho...syukurlah" kata Juvia dalam hatinya melihat teman-teman nya menang.

"Hah...dengan begini aku bisa mati dengan tenang" kata Juvia memegang Pisau dapur yang Runcing

"Mereka selalu bahagia tanpa aku yah..." Kata Juvia menatap Lacrima Vision itu dengan air mata.

"Gray-sama Bahagia sekali..." Kata Juvia melihat teman-teman nya lewat Lacrima Vision itu.

Juvia pun mendekatkan pisau dapur itu dekatjantung nya dan berucap "selamat tinggal Gray-sama,Gajeel-kun,Levy-san,Lucy-san... maafkan aku..."

"Fairy Tail Maafkan aku...yah... biar aku tau kalian tidak akan peduli padaku..." Kata Juvia menusuk dadanya tepat di jantung dan ia pun...MATI...

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Huh Gray ada apa kenapa muka mu murung sekali?" Tanya Lucy yang heran sejak dari Crocus muka Gray murung.

"Uh...aku Gelisah..." Kata Gray melihat keluar Jendela.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Erza.

"Mungkin karna ia ingin bertarung dengan ku~ump!" Kata Natsu mual.

Tapi mendapat balasan Death Glare dari Erza dan Lucy.

"uh...aku tidak tahu,tapi aku kepikiran Juvia..." Kata Gray tertunduk.

"Awww~Gray menyukai Juvia~" kata Happy mendapat balasan Death Glare dari Gray.

"Uh...Tidak aku tidak menyukai nya!" Kata Gray mukanya tersipu.

"Mungkin Gray-san khawatir sakit nya Juvia-san betul tidak?" Tanya Wendy innocent.

"Iya betul aku kepikiraan sakit nya!" Kata Gray.

"Yah sudahlah nanti kalau sudah sampai aku antar kau padanya" kata Erza membuat Gray tersipu.

.

.

.

.

.

Fairy Tail Guild.

"Uhh..." Gumam Gray terus dari tadi.

"Howwa~Gray nggak sabaran banget ketemu Juvia!" Kata Cana menepuk pundak Gray keras.

"Huh..." Gumam Gray.

"Sabarlah Levy dan Lisanna sudah memanggil dia sekalian mau di antar ke Polusyica-san" kata Cana.

"Bisahkah kau tenang sedikit!" Kata Gray marah.

"Hei di sini ribut tahu semuanya kan sedang berpesta!" Kata Macao.

"Aku malas..."

"Yah sudahlah"

Sementara semuanya berpesta Gray hanya merenung sejak Juvia pergi 2 hari yang lalu ia selalu gelisah kenapa? Ia selalu pikir begitu apa mungkin karna pembicaraan nya dengan Erza? Tidak karna sakit nya Juvia? Bukan lalu apa?.

Di tengah-tengah pesta yang meriah itu tiba-tiba datalang lah Levy dan Lisana dengan air mata berlinang membuat Guild tenang.

"Master!Mira-nee!Elf-nii,!Cana!Gray!" Teriak Lisana yang tiba-tiba tertunduk di depan pintu Guild sama hal nya dengan Levy.

"Gajeel!Lu-Chan!Master!Jet!Droy!" Teriak Levy membuat mereka heran sekali.

"Lisana ada apa?" Tanya Mira dan Elfman.

"Levy-chan ada apa?" Tanya Lucy.

"Shrimp kau kenapa?" Tanya Gajeel.

"Levy-chan kenapa kau menagis?" Tanya Jet dan Droy.

"He Lisana kenapa?" Tanya Cana sedangkan pertanyaan Gray lain dari mereka semua.

"Hei Lisana,Levy ada apa?!" Tanya Erza.

"Hei Juvia kenapa?!" Tanya Gray sambil berteriak tapi malah membuat tangisan mereka Makin Besar dan master datang.

"Anak ku ada apa?" Tanya Master pada Lisana dan Levy.

"Master Juvia...Juvia dia..." Kata Levy tidak sanggup mengucapkan kata selanjutnya.

"Dia kenapa!?" Tanya Gray dan Gajeel sekaligus bersamaan.

"Dia meninggal Gray!" Kata Lisanna terus menagis.

Dan membuat semua mata di Guild membelak.

.

.

.

.

.

Juvia terbangun di sebuah kamar yang rasanya ia kenal.

**"Lho ini bukanya kamar Juvia?"** Kata nya.

**"Bukanya seharusnya Juvia mati?"**Kata Juvia.

**"Kau sudah Mati memang..."** Kata seorang perempuan berambut putih yang panjang sampai sepingang dan mengenakan gaun hitam yang panjang nya sampai di kakinya.

**"kamu siapa?!"** tanya Juvia heran.

**"Patrica...corona"** kata perempuan berambut putih itu pada Juvia

**"kenapa kamu bisa ada di kamar Juvia?kenapa Juvia melihat tubuh Juvia?dan kenapa Juvia tidak ke surga?!"** pertanyaan pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut Juvia membuat wanita yang di depan nya ini marah.

**"satu...aku datang kesini melihat keadaan mu kedua...karna roh mu terpsah dengan tubuhmu...ketiga...MANA ADA ORANG BUNUH DIRI MASUK SURGA ADANYA MASUK NERAKA TAHU!"** kata Patricia marah.

**"huhh...perkenalkan namaku Patricia Corona aku adalah malaikat pencabutnyawa tugas ku adalah mengantarkan orang ke surga dan ke neraka...seharusnya kamu berada di neraka tapi...Tuhan bilang ini belum waktunya kamu pergi...kamu harus melihat sesuatu dulu baru kamu bisa pergi..."** kata Patrica.

**"kenapa? apa yang ingin kau tunjukan padaku?**" tanya Juvia pada Patricia.

**"sesuatu...yang sangat kau sesali..."** kata Patricia.

**"apa itu?"** tanya Juvia.

**"nanti lihat saja sendiri...sekarang ayo...kita pergi..."** kata Patricia menarik tangan Juvia.

.

.

.

.

"jangan bercanda denganku Lissana!"teriak Gray membuat seluruh Guild heboh.

"aku tidak bercanda Gray!kami melihat tubuh nya sudah terbaring tidak bernyawa!" kat Lissana menagis terus.

membuat Gray tertunduk heran dan membuat Gajeel berteriak.

"HUHUHUHUHUHUHU" dan terdengar lah tangisan seluruh penyihir lain nya yang memnihi seluruh guild.

"sialan!Master pasti ada yamng membunuh dia!" kata Natsu yang sekarang matanya sudah merah.

"kita harus mencarinya Mater kita harus membalaskan dendam saudara kita!" kata Ntau berlari t5api di tahan oleh Gajeel.

"jangan semabaragan Flame-breath bisa saja pembunuh nya mengincr kita semua!" kata Gajeel berlinang air mata.

tapi Natsu tetap saja melawan dan pada akhirnya datang Erza dengan berlinang air mata memulkul Jatuh Natsu.

"bodoh!Master saja tidak berkata apa-apa jangan bertindak sembarangan Natsu!"

"tapi dia membunuh saudara kita bagaiman aku bisa terima itu Erza!" kata Natsu membuat Erza menagis lebih kuat Gajeel tertunduk,Levy hanya menagis di pundak nya Lucy,Lissana terus memeluk kedua kakak nya,Cana menagis sambil memnum bir sebanak-banyak nya,master hanya tertunduk,dan yang lain nya semua menangis...

dan Gray di manahkah dia?

* * *

**Haloloha readers setelah sekian lama saya Absen saya kembali lagi dengan fic ini...  
**

**maafkan saya karna up-date nya lamah yah...sebenarnya saya terlalu sibuk sampai-samapi tidak bisa meng-update fic ini jadi inilah chapter 2.**

**sebelum saya menutup A/N miik saya...saya ingin memblasa review dari para Readers sekalian..**

**Najla Lisha : ummm sejujur nya aku ini Gruvia Hadcore fans nggak ada ketertarikan nya sama Nalu -_-. aku buat Nalu itu juga request dari seorang teman ku...kalau kamu lihat fic ku yang Hurt sebenarnyaa toko utamanya adalah Juvia jadi pairing utamanya dalah yang sama-sama Juvia di akhir cerita...dan maaf karna fic nya kemarin pendek namanya juga prolog wajar dong pendek :p...dan maaf karna up-date nya kelamaan sorryah...truss tenang ada bnayak cerita Gruvia dalam otak ku yang masih banyak ku curahkaan jadi sabar yah...:D**

**AzureLestya : UOOOOH! MAKASIH AKU TERHARU :'D.  
**

**CelestyaRegalyana : naahh sekrang udah up-date makasih yah :3**

**dan kepada kalian bertiga yang telah me-Review cerita ku makasih banyak yah aku sayang kalian semua!**

**samapi Jumpa di chapter depan dan jangan lupa hargai jasa author dengan me-review cerita saya.**

**Celine-nee-sama**


End file.
